Dilemma of a Replica
by DefinitionOfLazy
Summary: Syaoran Li is a dedicated writer; so hopelessly dedicated that his love for his own characters could only be classified as nothing more than abnormal. One day, he came across a girl that he claims to be exactly how he pictures of his' stories' protagonist. Soon after, he started following her everywhere she goes. Everything would have been completely fine...If that girl wasn't me.
1. Chapter 1

**Dilemma of a Replica**

**by: Lisa Mendoza**

**UN: ****_DefinitionOfLazy_**

Syaoran Li is a dedicated writer; so hopelessly dedicated that his love for his own characters could only be classified as nothing more than abnormal. One day, he came across a girl that he claims to be exactly how he pictures of his' stories' protagonist. Soon after, he started following her everywhere she goes. Everything would have been completely fine...

If that girl was not me.

* * *

-x- Eccentric Odd Ball -x-

**Chapter 1**

In life, you can either care or you don't.

When I was just a child, my classmates cry whenever they scraped their knee. When the same thing happened to me, I squeeze mine to test if it'll hurt more. When my brother teases me, I don't respond like he wanted to so he's the one getting pissed off. Same goes to the people who tried to bully me—in the end, they just get tired and leave me be. When my parent's marriage was under danger; my mom once asked me if I was alright with the chances of them getting a divorce.

I have answered her with the same monotonous tone some say I still have today. "My opinion doesn't matter." I looked straight to her eyes. "Yours, however, does."

She didn't know how to respond, so she only cried and hugged me, weeping on my shoulder. My mom finally had the courage to apologize to dad and years later, their marriage is now still as strong as ever.

So it worked. Not caring worked for me. My indifferent attitude and blunt personality worked. I just do what I need to do and I have no worry about the other half.

Stressing doesn't do for me; fretting and over thinking are simply not on my list. I like to go with the flow. Because all that is important is the present.

But if the flow of your life somehow resembles mine however...

I'd say good luck.

-x-x-

I was late—again.

I walked slow-paced still, not at all worried. I checked my watch—5 minutes, I was already late for five minutes.

When I was finally in front of the door, I knocked two times and slid it open. Multiple eyes fell over me; all of them looking like I have committed the worst crime of all time. My teacher, peered down at me, her lips twisted in an unattractive scowl.

"Ms. Kinomoto!" she screeched.

I rubbed my nose when I felt an itch.

"What is your excuse for being late this time?!" she demanded.

I was silent for a moment, contemplating what I should tell her. The truth will only anger her and lying wasn't an option so...

"I slept in," I murmured, shrugging.

Her face turned beet red, flushed with nothing but anger. The look of resentment could have scared me or maybe made me worry at the least, but in all honesty—I felt nothing. I tried to feel something, but meh.

She pointed the door from which I just came from and screamed, "get out of my classroom and march straight to the principal's office!"

I stared at the door then back at her, one eyebrow raised. "Like, now?"

Her shoulder shook in rage. "Yes," she hissed.

I nodded simply, turned my heel around and left.

-x-x-

The principal was obviously not pleased to me again when I came barging in his office, but since there were other people there; his round bearded-face was plastered with a barely-adjusted, forced up smile.

"Mr and Mrs. Li," Mr. Cornell, my principal smiled sweetly at them. I could only muster up a slight 'yuck' inside my head as I witnessed the action. He gestured me with his hand. "This is one of my students, Ms. Kinomoto."

The two Chinese-looking couple looked down at me with a small smile of acknowledgement. I stared back.

Mr. Cornell became flustered when I didn't respond and took the liberty to speak up for us. "Uh...yes. I apologized for her presence—"

He made it sound like I wasn't a joy to be around.

He looked at me with slight dismay. "—I'll ask her to leave now."

"No need," Mr. Li waved off with a smile. "Let her stay, she's not bothering anybody."

Since I wasn't planning on leaving or moving—there's such a thing as too lazy you know—I was grateful for the avoidance of exerting effort. I sat down on one of the brown cushioned couches near the door.

The three of them talked about nothing particularly interesting. All I heard was blah, blah. However, I did picked up a few phrases like: _Syao_ — something something — _happy to be here_ — blaaah - _slightly weird._

I wasn't at all that fascinated by their conversation thus my lack of enthusiasm and silence on my part, but I did jump when the door suddenly slammed open.

Then he emerged through the door in all his brown hair and amber eyes glory. My first impression about him was neat. Like, seriously, there was not one wrinkle on his perfectly-worn uniform. His—albeit thick—shiny glasses were balanced without an inch out placed at the bridge of his nose. His posture was straight and the only thing not according to his clean appearance was his messy chocolate-brown hair.

Too bad, if I am going to be honest, his personality ruined his rich slash smart look.

The first thing he said-and somehow proved how much of a moron he really was—was, "Mom, dad! I can't find my special ball pen! I need to write! I am so close with finishing, and then boom!—my ball pen, my special ball pen, suddenly went missing!" His eyes widened, and his hands made gestured, swirling it all around. "Mind equals blown."

I know I wasn't supposed to judge or anything or whatever, but come on...this kid cannot be not bullied.

"Sweetie," the supposed mother of this eccentric odd ball called out. "It's on your ear."

He blinked for a moment before his hands snaked to his left ear, pushed through the bushiness of his hair and plucked the pen he was looking for from the comfort the back of his ear could offer. Then he grinned. "Thank you! Bye!"

Then he left us. Just like that.

Both parents sighed warily after he left. His father apologized, "I'm sorry for Syaoran's—" He seemed to struggle with how he should word it.

"—Peculiarity?" Mr. Cornell supplied.

I snorted, and for the first time, they seem to notice I was still there. "You mean his exaggerated weirdness?"

Of course, Mr. Cornell laughed loudly and nervously, waving off what I had said with a wave of his hand. "Oh, Miss Kinomoto!" He jived, but I sensed the slight warning in his tone when he mentioned me. "You're always so full of jokes!"

After giving an apologetic look at the two shocked couple, he gave a sharp look to me.

"Please apologize, Ms. Kinomoto."

There was a limit to sucking up, but what he was doing was ridiculously getting overboard. I looked at Mr. and Mrs. Li again, more closely this time. Mr. Li is a young man for someone who was supposed to be a father. He looked like an older-version of the guy I just met and insulted; neat, brown hair, brown eyes, strong and straight built, but now in a fine lookin' suit.

Mrs. Li, however, was someone that even I can claim to be intimidating. Straight black hair, fait white skin, and clothed in a long dress. Unlike the friendly aura his husband gives off; hers was different. Hers demand respect.

...Ah. Now I see. They're a rich family. And Mr. Cornell knew that. Of course he knows that. That cheap bastard.

Realizing the silence enveloping us all was because they were waiting for me to apologize, I snapped out of it and resumed back. "Oh, right, sorry," I said.

The two nodded and smiled. Mr. Cornell sighed in relief. He opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him. "But he really is weird, is he bullied?" I asked.

"That is enough!" shouted Mr. Cornell who instantly morphed back to the true beast he really was. "Please leave right now, Ms. Kinomoto!"

There was a moment of silence. Then, I stood up and with my head held high, I said,

"I apologize if I had crossed some lines, but that was a serious question. High school is a terrifying place if you are to be subjected to such things. If he's bullied because he's different, then that's not something that happens rarely now, is it?"

The two of them looked at each other for a moment, communicating with their eyes and laughed.

I frowned. "Excuse me, but what I said was definitely not a laughing manner."

They sobered up and the woman stood up and stood tall before me. Gently laying one hand on my shoulder, she smiled at me. "Actually—what's your name again?—"

"Sakura," I answered, still frowning.

"—well, Sakura, my son is not bullied. He may be like a total weirdo—and we all know it—but he's a great person." I want to point out that she's a mother and so of course she's obligated to tell me that, but I decided to shut my mouth this time. "But I like you, Sakura." She patted my shoulder. As her smile widened, there was crinkle at her eyes.

I did not respond nor did I react. Remaining passive as possible, I only nodded.

Then, she turned her head to Mr. Cornell who straightened his posture.

"I want my son to be in the same class as her."

My eyes might have widened just a bit.

Her eyes were shining. "And could she also tour him around school, maybe?"

As they all decided matters on their own without asking for my opinion, it was, at that moment, when I promised myself that I will never be late again. And the next day, I went considerably early for class.

Only, I still arrived late, and it was none other than the freak's fault.

**end of chapter 1**

**:) **

**THIS IS POSTED ALREADY ON WATTPAD (SAME USERNAME AND TITLE) BTW, and this is the CCS fanfic version. The ORIGINAL version, to be exact. I don't think I explained well though, lol. Anyways, I hope you liked this! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dilemma of a Replica**

**Chapter II**

Is there such as thing as _fate_? Or the equal term _destiny?_

Does that mean that when you meet a person and both of your path clashes together in a totally unexpected, if not totally cliché, situation, _somehow _it's written already in the stars? That it _meant _something and one thing will happen after the other and inevitably leads to something _big_?

Do you see how ridiculous that just sounded?

So _no_, it wasn't _fate _that made my new neighbors' mailbox has a **LI **imprinted on its side. So _no, _it wasn't destiny that my mother's high school best friend was supposedly the woman I met the other day. And there is no way in hell that the reason why I bumped into that weirdo was because we have the same path written for us by the stars.

You see? Because it's simply not logically possible.

-x-x-

"Mom!" I heard my younger brother, Cerberus—call him Kero and he'll hate you forever—yelled looking through the blinds. "I think the house right next to us—you know the one that's abandoned because Mr. London learned that his wife cheated on him and forced her to move out? And because he was _so _depressed, he fled out of there too to avoid the painful memories?—remember that?"

My brother likes to gossip, as you can tell.

My mother was silent for a moment before she answered, uncertainty filling her tone, "Uhm. Yes?"

"Well, someone is definitely moving in."

I blocked it all after that. I really could not have cared any lesser.

I resumed back to my video game, pressing the buttons of the controller hard. I need to defeat this aquatic so-called monster so I can go to the next level. But my true intention is to demolish my older brother's high score to dust.

There was a knock at the door, followed by my mother's voice yelling, "Sakura! Can you get that for me?"

"Can't!" I yelled back, not leaving my gaze away from the screen. "I'm dealing with intergalactic aliens from a planet filled with water, sorry!"

Sometimes I feel like my mother worries about my "addiction" towards video games, but I beg to differ. Knowing there's no way I'm turning my game off now, she ordered Kero to do it.

Kero groaned, but followed.

"Mom! There's a woman out here looking for you!"

I zoned out again, 35 points and I can win! Just need to find this creature's weakness and I can finally prove to my brother that _I'm _better than him—both in gaming and in looks.

It was all going by smoothly, but I cursed the day I inherited my mother's ability to jump easily from being surprise. One moment I was in the head of my game, unbeatable; the next, I heard a scream and I watched in horror when my fingers slipped and the controller fell from my grasp.

**_Game Over_****.**

"Sakura! Come here, quick!" My mother screeched excitedly and I have to leave my anguish feelings and go back downstairs—to plain old reality.

When I reached the bottom, there were two things that took me by surprise: 1. I was graced, yet again, by the same woman I met days ago. 2. My brother was picking his nose so openly all the while we have a guest.

My mom hooked arms with the woman and said, "Sakura! This is the woman I like to tell you about! Remember? Yelan Li?"

I shrugged.

However, Yelan Li remembered me all right. She should have—I can't help but think grimly—made an effort to carefully word out the next few lines though in a way where I would not get in trouble. "Oh I know her!" she exclaimed. "She came in the principal's office the day me and my husband visited my son's new school!"

Mom's neck craned slowly to my direction, her lips smiling, but her eyes spelling out _l-e-t-h-a-l_. So I _might _have forgotten to tell her the news of my latest trip to the big-man's office, but it's not like I intended to do that. I only wanted to keep it a secret until she finds out.

After the usual-always-awkward meetings I somehow always endure, my mom and Karen left my brother and I so they could make up for the "short" time they missed without each other.

Kero nudged me when we were left alone. "Mom is going to kill you later." he informed the obvious. "This is what? The 4th time to the office?"

"That's not my fault, Kero-chan." He threw me a glare at the name. "I slept late that night because you kept opening the window in search for the latest "news" from the other neighbors and I can't sleep."

He scoffed. "I _try _to be updated." He sneered at me. He doesn't really like me that much. "Unlike you who has a life under a rock."

I wanted to point out that was what I wanted for a lifestyle, but I knew he wouldn't really understand so I kept my lips shut. I nodded with a bored eye roll and left him.

-x-x-

The next day, I woke up early.

Kero and Touya were the caused of that.

Sadism wasn't usually a hereditable trait, especially not with _our _family, but if I was going to take a guess: my two brothers had made a new line of sadistic genes because they both successfully have _it_. I just hope they don't plan on bringing that upon the rest of the next Kinomoto's—or to me.

Definitely wish not to me.

It wasn't even five o'clock when I woke up with a start and I fell down my bed in a loud _thud_. I groaned at the noise of the two _asses _who's laughing their butt off mixed with the alarm clock's ringing—the very same clock that they used to blare directly at my ears to wake me up.

Finding their amusement sickening, I reached under my beds until I found what I was looking for—ear muffs. Without saying anything to the two _asses-of-brothers_, I placed the muffs on my ears and grinned satisfactory when I heard no more noise.

I didn't even make an attempt to go back to the bed; I only pulled down my covers and pillow and used it.

They left, grumbling to themselves as I slept with a smug smile on my face for spoiling, _yet again, _their plans to acquire some furious reaction from me.

I was too sleepy that even becoming angry seems too troublesome to do.

But thirty minutes later, I lie awake on the floor, ear muffs on. This sort of things made me hate Mondays even more. Deciding it was rather best to just deal with it, I stood up and head to the bathroom for a quick shower.

When I went downstairs, the house was still dim and quite; proving my brothers went back to their beds and everyone was still sleeping. I grabbed a bread and started munching on it. Picking up a pen from the counter, I scribbled down a note on a post-it and stick that on the refrigerator.

_'Hey mom, just to let you know, I left early for school. That's all.'_

I grabbed my bag and left.

It was a new feeling, to be early. Not many people are here yet and I was walking aimlessly around the campus _just _to kill time. It's decided—I'm never going to school this early ever again.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes before something hit me from behind, making me loose my balance and toppled down onto the grass. I wasn't generally this weak to fall from a silly push, but let us remind ourselves that it was so freaking early that my brain and other body parts seem to still be asleep. Groaning as I sat up, I looked up to see wide, painfully familiar brown eyes.

Oh great—it's the freak.

I expected some sort of apology from him, but given that he wasn't really under the category "normal," I'm pretty sure in the back of my head I expected him to do something far from that. And he did.

Within the next moments, he just stared down out me with a very shock expression; all wide-eyes and jaw dropped and whatnot.

"What?" I drawled.

He continued to gawk.

I rolled my eyes soon after and stood up, dusting my skirt.

I stare at him again when our eyes levelled, saw him still gaping at me, I clucked my tongue annoyed and left.

"_So freakishly abnormal_"_, _I muttered to myself.

I didn't particularly care if he heard it or not.

But I did hear him say,

"Holy geeminy."

-0-

**((not really edited))**

**enjoy! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dilemma of a Replica**

* * *

Because my first class being at the other side of the building _plus _my carefree pace of walking _plus _that strange interaction with the new student, it was almost inevitable that I was late again despite my early arrival.

Since I have no other people to blame than myself—I chose to think the one who's at fault was that Syaoran Freak—or _S.F _as I would like to refer him now with_._

"I'm not even going to start with you," my teacher had said to me, first thing as I entered the class.

I shrugged and went to my seat. It was a wise decision not to bother, given the fact that I absolutely do not feel any guilt for arriving late.

Just as Ms. Lourdes started speaking, the door slid opened again. Stepping through the door, murmurs broke out all over the room when they saw _S.F. _(Syaoran Freak) the teacher crooned for him to go to the center, to what I can only assume was, for him to introduce himself.

I was disinterested about it all until he proved his despicably embarrassing trait of his: being odd.

He _waddled_. Do you know what "waddle" means? Picture this: a penguin walking. _That _is what he looked like. With his arm frozen to his sides, his face flushed deep red; he shuffled his feet left and right until he was in front.

I shake my head in outermost disbelief and the rest of the class were in stunned silence.

When he _finally _reached the center front, he cleared his throat and introduced himself: "My name is Syaoran Li—I'm a writer."

His voice was deep and smooth—the total opposite of what you would expect with his attitude. Most girls swooned—which was ridiculous because did they not just _saw _what happened?—while the rest of us (mostly guys) remained dumbfounded. I guess I was most perplexed about was how this strange being can actually claimed himself as a "writer" (I already know his tendencies to act like a total weirdo so I'm not surprised about that.)

Twenty minutes after his little sexy strut, he proved how much of a genius he really was (I am not even remotely being sarcastic). He answered every question the teacher asked. I'm pretty sure the self-proclaimed geeks of our class might even felt threatened by his intelligence. This confused the hell out of me. If he was that intellectually outstanding, why is he like _that_?

When it was lunch time, everybody greeted the new student, forming a large circle around him. They kept laughing at his jokes and I was amazed at how great he was at socializing. He already had everybody wrapped around his finger.

First, he's not an idiot (that shocked me the most); secondly, he's not socially-awkward; so what _is_ wrong with this guy?

The _worst_ part was, no matter how bizarre he had left for a first impression to the rest, they absolutely **adored **him. The teachers, the girls, the boys, the nerds, the jocks—I don't even think _that_ guy from the back existed until today—_everyone._

_No_, actually, the **worst** part was the teacher's decision to allow him to sit behind me. Did you know he breathes deeply and _loudly_? No? Well he does. Especially when he kept leaning forward. He didn't wore his glasses today and his eyesight was pretty bad, from what I observed. I can absolutely _feeeel_ his breath fanning the back of my neck. It's so weird and _creepy_.

Remembering what happened from my latest trip to the principal's office, I turned and faced the boy behind me to tell him about the tour.

He looked at me with the same star-stricken expression from earlier, as if he had only noticed I was in the same class with him.

I ignored this. "I don't know if you are told about this, but I was asked me to tour you around," I told him and he remained to gap at me which made me sigh. I shake my head. "Just—just don't go. We're going to circle the school after all class ends, okay?"

Without waiting for his respond, I turn back to listen to my teacher.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Sakura Kinomoto."

Syaoran gave me a sheepish smile. "I know this sounds a little fast," he murmured. "But you remind me of someone."

I didn't understand what was so important about that. So I resembled someone—big deal. He looked so excited even. However, his face fell when he saw me shrug with disinterest.

"I really don't find that significant to my life," I droned. Weighing that it was the right thing to do, I added, "sorry."

He smiled. "It's fine," He said. "But you really do like her…" he trailed off.

I think he wanted me to die with curiosity hence the typical cliff-hanger, but I was just not at all that fascinated. I shrugged—the only response I can give him without offending; or at least that's what I hoped. Mom always did say I can come of as extremely rude.

He propped his head with his hand and looked at me with a smile. "She's even pretty like you."

I remained unfazed.

-x-x-

"So this is the library," Syaoran pointed at the sign that says Library with awe in his eyes. My head subconsciously did a shake of disbelief; an act, I observed, I have been doing often when I'm around him.

"Yes," I managed to say through gritted teeth, "Obviously."

"That's magnificent."

I cleared my throat, hoping none of my unfriendly thoughts would escape my lips, and started walking briskly. He followed me suit. I pointed another door and droned, "And that's where the "magic" happens."

Of course, when I say magic: I clearly meant the restrooms. You can't say much about a comfort room except it stinks-just like any mediocre magic act.

Stanley doesn't seem to get my gist, but I appreciated the fact that he only frowned in confusion. This stops me from feeling obligated to explain any further. He didn't ask why; thus, I will not point out why.

We went outside and the sun was just starting to set. Looking directly at the burning sphere was something I always did hate and regret because it leaves me squinting my eyes in the process. I don't like sunsets or sunrise or anything remotely close to any of those. My parents said it was because my eyes were sensitive as it is, but my brothers once told me that because I was a "creature of the dark" and therefore the sun was a mortal enemy of mine.

Maybe it is-I don't know. I have no time to think it through because I snapped out of my trail of thoughts when I heard a distant whine.

Spinning around, my eyes went dotted at the sight my vision has unfortunately seen. _S.F. _was there, on the ground, groaning and turning like a brat throwing a tantrum. I was so glad there were no more students at this time-except for the cheerleaders and jocks, but they're in the other side of the building.

Kicking him in the shin-don't worry, I did it quietly-I asked calmly, "What the hell are you doing?"

He groaned, this time, in pain. "Sakura!"

"Don't call me that, we're not close."

"Sakura!" he gasped out, ignoring my retort, and dramatically raising his hands to my direction. "Help this fair maiden-"

"You're a guy," I pointed out. "Or at least, physically you are one."

"-from this cruel world that I have been plunged in, hey, wait a minute-" He looked up, his eyes offended. "-what do you mean "physically"? I'm all man!"

I snorted, "Could have fooled me."

"I. am. a. man," he said between dramatic pauses. "And no matter what you say, I'm still beautiful!"

"What the hell is your problem?!" I snapped, not finding any of more of his bullshit funny. "What? Are you really this abnormal?"

"My mom says I'm special."

I threw him a look. "Did she also mentioned how annoying you are?"

"That wasn't very nice," he chided me. of course i didn't took it seriously. "But hey!" His eyes suddenly light up in excitement and grinned. "look! we already reached the point where we can insult each other at such an early stage of friendship!"

I pursed my lips. "We're not friends, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying we are."

"Friendship must be formed by mutual liking. I don't like you."

He pouted. "Aw, you don't? but I like you Sakura."

"Well, I don't," I deadpanned. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves

"But _Sakuraaa_!"

That tears it. I don't know why, but I can not keep my calm around this guy! I heard a distant 'snap' inside my head and the next, I was straddling the dramatic _S.F_., my hands clutched on his collar and shaking and shaking and _choking. _

"Get-off-me!" He demanded.

"No! Unless you tell me what the hell your problem is," I gripped on harder, "take all of this like a man!"

My eyes widened, when he suddenly flipped me under him. He put my hands above my head, holding me still. I struggled, but he managed to keep me caged. Shit.

He smirked. "You intrigue me, Sakura. And by the way, there's nothing wrong with me-I was just born this way."

"I'll bite your head off," I growled.

"Feisty."

"Moronic."

He rolled his eyes at that one. "I should keep you on a leach."

"That's for bitches," I spat out. "It'll suit you quite well though."

He peered down me suddenly; like he was analyzing me or something. He frowned. "You're really hard to understand, you know that?"

"Well maybe because I'm no test animal to observe."

"Like seriously," he continued relentlessly, ignoring my sarcastic mouth. "Most of the time, you're like a dead kid and you're very sarcastic and you're mean and cold and so..."

"So what?" I snapped.

"So unlike her." His tone was quiet and sad and his grip loosened and I took his sentimental moment to escape from him. I rolled over and stood up swiftly.

I dusted my clothes and I look down at him, my feelings rather apathetic than anything. "I don't care," I drawled with a circle of my hand. "Do bear in mind that I'm actually not her; whoever "she" is."

"She's a character from my book," he deadpanned.

I was silent for a moment. No, that could not be right. I didn't hear right, right? I wanted to laugh. I seriously want to just laugh like crazy. He-after all this time-was actually comparing me with a fictional chick. Who cannot laugh at that?

_You do_, my mind taunted me.

Oh that's right.

"All this time you have been looking at me and mentally thinking about a character that you made up with the pigment of your imagination?" I was seething.

He smiled toothily. "Quiet so."

I nodded mutely, not for a moment trusting my mouth.

"See? Your hair and its color! Your eyes! It's green too?" He added relentlessly despite my lethal silence, grinning and pointing at me. He stared down at me with obvious-and creepy-admiration. "You are exactly how I pictured her!"

"What of it!?" I asked exasperated. I'm tired of listening to him blabber.

"Well, can I write about you?"

I frowned. "What?"

He finally stood up at this point, leaving my question hanging for a moment as he dusted himself. After that, he raised one finger as he explained. "You see I'm looking at this opportunity as a sign."

Total bonkers, this guy. "A sign of what exactly?"

"That I'm destined to be a writer!" he exclaimed grinning. "Don't you see? A character, a character that I am currently writing, somehow looks exactly like you and we actually met! What are the chances of that happening? None right? But it _did."_

"Okay dude you are starting to seriously creep me out." I was blunt.

He ruffled his hair in frustration making it messier than usual. "I just want to write about you-you know, use you as an inspiration. That's all."

"But I thought you said I'm nothing like her?" I countered.

He didn't even hesitate. "Yes, you're the opposite actually."

"Then that won't work."

He grinned (rather smugly, I may add). "I just started the story, changing the plots and characters will be easy at this point." He sighed, pleading me with his chocolate-colored eyes. "Look, I only want to observe you-"

The way he said it made it sound like he was referring me to as a lab rat.

"-how you act, how you talk, what will you do in a certain situation; all that."

At this point I was too tired to care to his plead and so I sighed and nod my head. "Fine, fine."

He was only going to write about me, right? whatever.

And so I smiled at him tightly, turn my heel around and went away. I could just go home and forget about this guy, forget about being compared to a fictional character, forget this day even existed.

And like I said, I did forget.

Only he made me remember, again, and again, and again, because I think that was his twisted desire all along.

**end of chapter 3 **

**we ****_finally _****have the two leads together in a chapter. Thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you like! **

**xoxo, **

**DefinitionOfLazy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dilemma of a Replica **

**Chapter Four**

If you were wondering if S.F. (Syaoran Freak) and I are communicating with each other, then no we're not. And I'm thankful for that. I guess you can say we're back to being strangers.

"Sakura?" He called me for the umpteenth time.

I chose to ignore him. He could just "observe" me in silence.

See? It's like we don't even know each other. And for the record: we certainly do not.

i felt a piece of paper being thrown to my head, followed by a tap on my shoulder, then I felt a hand thwacked me from behind.

Was it just me...or something ridiculously annoying was trying to get my attention?

I was, for the first time, thankful that Sir Terada was actually not late for class this time. And I sighed in relief when I felt no more disturbances. I listened to Mr. Terada's voice.

"Pack your bags," was the first thing he said. He smiled widely. "We're going outside."

Confused murmurs broke out as well as excited chatters. I remained silent, waiting for the teacher to explain further.

"Group yourselves into three by the way," he assigned. "Then as you go around, look for objects found in the environment then observe it. This is just a simple exercise that I want everyone to do; I want everyone to appreciate even the small things Mother Nature could offer," Mr. Terada is passionate about biology and life. He once confessed that being a teacher wasn't his first choice as his career, but instead he originally wanted to be a biologist or an environmentalist. He mentioned that he didn't regret being a teacher because at least he loves the topic he's teaching so. "Write your observations in your notebook because this will be passed individually."

A hand shot up and we all looked to Naoko, the head brainiac of our class. "Can we work independently given that we are going to be graded individually?"

Not only am I agreeing with her because what she said has a point, I don't like anybody here to be partners with. Partnership equals trust, and I have no confidence on relying on other people.

"You can be partners with Sakura then."

I spluttered. How did I become part of the conversation? I continued to gap at my teacher, asking him with my eyes, _what the hell are you doing?_

He only grinned at me. "Yes, you two can be partners," he repeated.

I locked gaze with Naoko for a second. We're quite the same: me and Naoko. Both have cold looks present in our eyes; I was almost positive both of us felt shivers down our back as we stared at each other.

"Can I be their partners too?" An excited S.F.'s voice echoed. My teeth clenched.

"Do whatever you want," my teacher said.

-x-x-

No one talked. Or at least, S.F. tried to get me and Naoko's attention by trying to make a conversation, but since both us girls don't feel like talking, we ignored him until he got the idea that he should just shut up.

It took a long time, but he did.

We all took one object with us to make three: a leaf (my choice); a stone (Naoko's); and a cocoon on a small branch (S.F.).

When we head back to the classroom, I silently went to my desk and write my observations as Naoko and Syaoran did the same.

After several minutes, everyone has returned to their seats.

"Now there's a twist," Mr. Terada announced.

A curse left my lips. I hate surprises.

"You are all going in front, by group, and read all three of your observations. No repetitions of course."

I glanced at Naoko and communicated with her telepathically. _I want the leaf._

_I get the rock then. _

Both of us nodded.

"Hey are you and her talking with your minds?" A whisper flew right to my ear. I turn to a curious S.F.

I shrugged. "I guess you can say that."

"That is so cool!" He grinned. Of course, he was easily excited about absolutely anything. "By the way, I call dibs on the cocoon."

"Alright."

Nothing much was said, and when our turn was up, Naoko, being the all mighty self-proclaimed geek in all her smart glory, was the first one to start.

"We have gathered three objects and I have picked up a stone. A single stone is made up of one of two minerals. Stones are also categorized into three: igneous, sedimentary, and—"

A loud snore made her pause. She shot a cold look at the guy. The guy laughed loudly. From what I remembered, he was her boyfriend.

"—metamorphic."

There was a small pause and it took me a second to figure out that it was my turn to speak. "Mine's a leaf," I decided to start with a bored shrug. "Leaves comes in different colors and shape and strength because some are strong while some are brittle." I heaved a sigh, shaking my head a little. "Just like people, I guess," I muttered silently, more to myself than anything.

"I have a cocoon," S.F. said with a cheeky grin, showing it off. It perked some of my classmate's interest; either because of the cocoon or because of the speaker, I don't bother to care.

"I observed how a cocoon can symbolizes life and people," he started of and I looked at him, confused; everybody did. "It's like...we all went through a moment, a phase, where we just want to stay inside and don't want to let anything go in, right?

"That we sometimes trap ourselves and block everything and wish to push everyone else out, either because we don't want to hurt another person or you don't want to get hurt yourself. Some can stay inside for a while, before they turn out okay and free themselves from those invisible bindings and become a butterfly.

"Some, however, just remained inside their cocoon; forever trapped inside a dark world they created for themselves."

Everyone was silent for a moment; either from shock or by awe. I close my mouth when I realized it was opened.

S.F. looked at me with a wide grin as if silently asking for my approval. At the moment, I moved my gaze away; I didn't know what to respond. If he could say those things in front of class, I wonder how much more will he do when he writes alone...about me?

**x.x.**

**I had dengue. Stage II. I thought I was going to die. Haha. **

_**- DefinitionOfLazy**_


End file.
